sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Hellervein Triplets (profile)
BASIC INFORMATION Names: Simble, Triven, and Glyph Hellervein Age: 6 months at start of stories. Current time, they are 1 year 3 months old. Birth home: Gino Pla’Tem Height: Simble is 5’4, Triven is 4’10, Glyph is 5’1 Weight: Simble is 120 pounds, Triven is 128 pounds, Glyph is 100 pounds Nationality: Mercian Romanian Species: Trinity Backstory Ancestry In ancient times, on the zone Mercia, the vampire species was being exterminated due to how massive the population had become. While powerful, the vampires were not able to win in this battle. Using extreme levels of magic sacrificing the lives of many in the process, the vampires stole one minute from the zone and created a copy world separate from Mercia. This world was frozen in time, but the vampires found that they did not require feeding while in the copy world. Their stamina was unending for a near hundred years for their time, but slowly the energy of the spell used was fading out. They started to need to feed again. The world remained frozen and they ate the entire population, but the world was slowly being erased entirely as well. The vampires had to return to Mercia, but they were still in small numbers. They needed to find an opportunity by which they could come back and conquer. They could see into the real world of Mercia and waited until they saw a potential set of beings whom they could use to strengthen their numbers. A small team of vampires travelled to Mercia through the magical properties of Lake Mercia. They attempted to kidnap multiple individuals, but only succeeded with one. They converted their captive, and eventually had an army strong enough to at least lead an invasion to the Mercian country for the time being. Unfortunately for the vampires, they were thwarted. With their paradox lives on the line, all it took was the speeding up of their world being destroyed for their extinction to occur. The vampire bride who they took—Rynk Hellborn—and the two who set off to save her in different realities—Blood Prowler, and Kyle Waktini—caused everything to collapse. All that was left in the end was a young male lynx who saved himself by remaining in the waters of Lake Mercia. His name, was Astral. Construction Astral was a perfect fusion of three race types: the vampire gene, the Banshee Mobian species, and the Nighless Species. He used his experience to seek permanent power sources. He used magic to channel the Chronos Force and mixed it with the magic of Lake Mercia. He salvaged the last remains of the vampire world and created a stable pocket-dimension location which he called “Gino Pla’Tem” (Temporary world). Astral needed a population. He kidnapped Daricha Banshee females, and used them to start a genetic lineage. He genetically impregnated each one with specific amounts of his own ancestral genes using a combination of advanced technology and magic to ensure the designed species coming forward would be to his desires. Once Astral had a sufficient amount of the children developed, he stopped production on impregnating the Daricha females, and transferred to artificial wombs on a production line. He planned to return every Daricha banshee to the original location they came from individually, but realized that some came from less than pleasant circumstances. Thus, Astral allowed those who wished to, to remain, while returning those who wished to their previous location, and any who wished to leave but not return to their original worlds were sent to Mercia. Now Astral had his species, and he began training them, educating them. They were his “Trinities”. Royal Births It was some short years into his ruling of Gino Pla’Tem when Astral realized he required successors in case he was killed. At the very least, he needed someone who could be his second-in-command. So, he found the birthed children with the highest intelligence probabilities in development and increased the concentration on production with them. To Astral’s surprise, the developing child turned out to be three: triplets in an artificial womb. They certainly varied in potential, but each was above all current or past produced Trinities. Instead of choosing simply the smartest of the three, Astral decided it would be best to have all three act in the same role. They were given the highest levels of education, with personal sessions by Astral and educating Trinities on matters abroad. Six months after development had been completed, they were to be named. The first was called “Simble”. He was the technical oldest, and the most intelligent by probability of the three. The second and third were to be named, but they declined, and instead wished to name themselves. The second settled on “Glyph” and the third on “Triven”. They were made well aware of their pre-ordained destiny as heirs to the Hellervein throne, and given far less restrictions than that of other Trinities. They were allowed free roam of travelling the multiverse. They could make demands of other Trinities if they wished. They could even take and store items from other worlds, and bring people to Gino Pla’Tem. The three did not take too far an advantage of these possibilities at first. They were more conservative in their usage of their privileges. They travelled often to different worlds, but almost never interacted with other people: instead choosing to stay in nature-based environments, but also playing pranks on the public by leaving various markings or destructive landscapes to spook people. They had their fun, but they were very cautious of their actions as vampires. They knew the moment they fed off of someone, there would be more danger to their lives, so they abstained. The triplets cared very little really about Gino Pla’Tem, especially after going about the multiverse. They had curfews, however, and being at home often resulted in little else other than education, which they found themselves pursuing on their own time regardless. Grandparents It wasn’t long before both Kyle Waktini and Blood Prowler tracked what Astral was doing to Gino Pla’Tem. Astral was planning to use his Trinity armies to invade Mercia and conquer: convert everyone to vampires. In fact, he had already begun sending waves in, and they were winning. Becoming aware of their two grandfathers’ presence, the triplets argued amongst each other if they should intervene. Triven noted that he was feeling guilty by what was being done, the invasion. Glyph was conflicted but did not wish to get into the debate. It was left for Simble to decide, and he had a very interesting idea. They were in agreement. The three aided Blood and Kyle secretly in their efforts to stop Astral, and left the final result to decide what should happen. In truth, Triven aided more than what was agreed upon and in the end, Blood and Kyle managed to at least delay the waves of armies long enough to force a bargain. The triplets released a monster that was captured by Astral: kept in the chronos volcano so that it could not disrupt the plans. At the worst possible moment for Astral, the creature charged in and attacked. The Vlasek was free to destroy. Astral’s world was held hostage now. With Kyle, Blood, and Vlasek all working against him, he was forced to recall his forces. He did not beg them to spare him, but he did tell them to leave. Vlasek said he would just destroy them all either way, but Blood and Kyle were sympathetic at the least. The triplets watched to see what the final decision would be. In the end, Astral’s world was left alone as the three “heroes” left. Astral made a demand before they departed, however. They would remain impartial and uninvolved with further matters with his young kingdom. He would wait to confront the rulers of Mercia for terms of a peace and freedom to travel back. Bitterness Astral was quick to discover what the triplets had done. He was expectedly bitter but despite the rest of the Trinities calling for it, none of the triplets were punished. He did ask why they did what they did, however, with Simble stating that they were “acting upon the ruling authority they would practice upon their succession of the throne”. In actuality, the tallest triplet was really just making a coy statement. It was their own form of rebellion. Astral was silent to this, so Glyph spoke second. She answered that they came to the conclusion that acting as conquerors would only lead to unwanted attention from other members of the multiverse who would wish to do them harm. She claimed that they would be destroyed if the three of them had not acted to help end the conflict. In actuality, she had no idea how strong the Trinity forces were in compared to any other force, and Astral knew that she was not accurate, but what mattered is that they successfully convinced him that was what they thought. He dismissed them, which gave the three a vast amount of confusion. They expected some form of punishment: death even. They received none. The three discussed amongst themselves why they did intervene. Triven was blatantly of the opinion that it was simply what should have been done, but both he and Glyph had to ask Simble why he went along with it. The leading member of the triplets replied simply that he wanted to see if Astral would impress him, and he was disappointed. Word spread to the other Trinities. Prior, the others were already holding growing resentment toward the royal triplets for being considered superior, but now that they all knew the triplets were responsible for their defeat, most began to hate them. Encounter With The Known Riskers Astral began sending out teams of Trinities throughout the multiverse to find more suitable worlds for them, and to research what they could use for Gino Pla’Tem. The royal triplets remained in Gino Pla’Tem after being threatened by one of the groups that they would kill them if the three ventured outside of the pocket dimension. Triven was boastful that they would destroy any who came after them, but Simble dismissed this, stating that regardless of their superior skills, fighting against ten of their own kind would end badly for them if they were to make only a few mistakes. Glyph approached her brothers, informing them that they had been given an offer by one of the Trinity scouting parties to act as protection when they travelled through the multiverse. Triven was not pleased at this idea, but Simble asked who this was. The three went to the city-like area of Gino Pla’Tem where they met the group known as “The Known Riskers”, given such a title for how often they went into far more dangerous places, and acted dangerously as well. Their leader was a tall and built Trinity named “Carmet”. The three asked what Carmet wanted in return for their protection. Carmet answered that he would train them to be more capable physically, but all that they would need to provide him and his group was free roam to populated lands of the multiverse. The three were aware of how shady such an idea was, and immediately came to the conclusion that the Known Riskers would use this to cause attacks on cities. They demanded that Carmet promise no harm to the public they went across. Carmet agreed on the caveat that they would retaliate in self-defense. Glyph spoke up to this, stating that she and her brothers would be the judges of what was considered self-defense. Regardless of the tension, it was agreed upon. The Known Riskers brought the triplets with them on their travels. At first, they stayed mostly in nature and ventured with one member to populated sections to find information, but then the Known Riskers began to grow more cocky. They walked blatantly to various cities. Their appearance intimidated most of the areas, but they made sure to promise no intent of harm. Their actions seemed to match these words. They were all quite friendly with the public: constantly showing off their powers and magical knowledge. As long as the triplets were with them, the Known Riskers were free to do most of what they desired. The Riskers began spreading out. Sometimes not all of them would be there when they all visited a location. Triven spoke first, stating that the agreement was to end, that they could not allow the Known Riskers to “chaperone” them anymore. The others agreed, and so they spoke with Carmet to end the partnership. Carmet stated that he expected the joy to last shorter than it did, but showed no resistance to their wishes. The three were alone again as they went throughout the multiverse. It wasn’t long before one of the scout groups found them, surrounding them. The Known Riskers appeared, and killed the opposing scout group. Simble reminded Carmet that their partnership was over. Carmet replied that they were simply defending the royal bloodline, but that they wouldn’t be there forever to save them, at least not any more. Carmet’s underlying threat was not lost on the three, but they tried to continue on regardless. Another attack came a few days later. Carmet’s group was not there to aid them, but the three survived: defeating their opponents together. One died while the others fled. Another attack came just the day after that, but this time, one of the attackers was identified as a Known Risker. Simble refused to go and speak to Astral, while Triven was too furious and wanting to kill Carmet and his group to care what was done, so Glyph went to speak to their father, but when she came to the throne room, there was Carmet. The massive Trinity was discussing to Astral about various ventures to populated areas, wording it almost as if to blame the triplets, and offering his aid to them as a possible protector. Astral asked what Glyph needed, but the sister triplet was disheartened by Astral’s talk with Carmet, and lost her resolve to confront him on the matter. Carmet approached Glyph outside of the throne room. Glyph asked what Carmet wanted, if he was just wanting their presence so he could cause destruction to places randomly as his “Vikings” raided and pillaged. Carmet informed her that such activity would be a bonus if anything, but that his scouting group need scapegoats when searching for powers they may use to grow stronger against the non-vampire world. The massive Trinity said that they were to be the conquering species, and that she should want to push those under her feet as he did, that it was their right to claim vengeance on the multiverse worlds. Glyph replied that she had no desire to subjugate or influence the multiverse, especially through rule. She warned Carmet that he would not last long once discovered what he was really planning. In response to this, Carmet took hold of Glyph and warped out of the castle to a remote forest. He pinned her to the ground, squeezing at her arms as he growled out “Tell me what I cannot do”. Glyph, using her advanced knowledge of magic, was able to propel Carmet into the air, releasing herself as Triven and Simble arrived to her aid. Carmet landed with a blast: prepared to battle them there if needed. Simble made a challenge to the large Trintity. He informed Carmet that they could incriminate him if needed, bringing up specific actions the Known Riskers took part in that were against the scout group rules. Carmet replied that they would all be incriminated if Simble released the information. Simble replied that they were willing to risk that. Carmet asked what Simble’s challenge was. The tallest of the triplets stated that Triven would battle Carmet at the Arena. The stakes would be that if Triven won the battle, Carmet would dissolve his scout party and put himself at Astral’s mercy. If he won, the triplets would dissolve their evidence against the Known Riskers, and pardon the actions entirely. Carmet agreed to the challenge, with Glyph fuming at Simble for making such a challenge. Simble replied that they were at an impasse with Carmet and his group, and that their relationship with the other Trinities was on the edge of exile. Carmet could use his own information to harm them if they did not make him believe they could ruin him. Glyph asked what they would do if Triven lost the fight. Triven simply growled, stating that he wouldn’t lose. The two Trinities met at the Arena. Carmet attempted to use his words to intimidate the shorter opponent, but Triven remained focused on an aggressive front. They battled for two minutes before Carmet had Triven pinned to the ground. The triplet struggled, roaring at his enemy, but Carmet kept him down until the limit was up. Triven had lost the battle. Glyph confronted Simble, stating that he knew Triven would lose, and asked why he had him fight. Simble answered that he tricked Carmet into thinking he would be getting what he wanted, that if Triven had won, no-doubt it would have resulted in Carmet not honoring the agreement, but if he won, they would not incriminate him, but he would not be bothering them further. Glyph asked why Simble thought Carmet would leave them alone, with Simble replying that Carmet wouldn’t want to risk any more trouble. Simble was partially correct. The Known Riskers did not interfere with the triplets from that point onward, but Triven’s loss earned them further mockery. Despite this, Simble appeared content. He travelled to the world the Known Riskers now had permission to. As expected, the area was being overrun. The Known Riskers were celebrating. When they saw Simble, they tried to attack him, but he vanished from their sight, reappearing further inside the city, and taking a special artifact inside—a strange glowing staff—before departing secretly to a different zone. Soon after, Simble returned to Gino Pla’Tem to meet with his siblings again. More to come ABILITIES/BIOLOGY The Royal Triplets have the same biological abilities as other Trinities. Regeneration In any regular circumstance, the triplets regenerate their bodies at a rate of 2 minutes to restoration, though their bones take far longer depending on the circumstance. Skeletal Structure Having Banshee DNA, The triplets have metallic bones and exoskeletons. Being concentrated Banshee metal, they have a durability of 60,000 pounds, and an increase reverberation when exposed, causing a bounce when struck. Sound-Based Powers The tripets can manipulate sound-waves. As their vampiric heritage grants them no requirement for air, they can store vast amounts of oxygen at a time to use outward as concussive sound blasts and other forms of manipulation. This also allows them flight. Blood Reach The tripets can reach out to nutrients in liquids, and metals, which they often use to control the bloods inside of others. Trinity Wituls Unlike Banshees, Trinity wituls are spiked stakes that grow out from the arms and legs of a Trinity which are made specifically for combat. They are metallic, hardened at a density durable to 120,000 pounds. Mental Abilities The triplets have mental capabilities, including telepathy and psychokekentic control over objects. Their mind-controlling abilities are increased by the paralyzing stare given off by their eyes, but they are not experienced in their psychokenetism as much. Rasoul Energy Whenever exhausted, the Trinities can summon a powerful mist energy called “Rasoul” which can dissolve matter, absorb energy and matter, and create constructs for their use. This comes from their Nighless DNA, and they can store vasts amounts of the energy, which can grow like an acid to what it eats. Strength and Speed Simble is capable of speeds as fast as 300 MPH on foot, while in flight he can reach up to 900 MPH. Simble’s known maximum lifting was 190,000 pounds. Glyph is capable of speeds as fast as 320 MPH on foot, while in flight she can reach up to 760 MPH. Glyph’s known maximum lifting was 130,000 pounds. Triven is capable of speeds as fast as 520 MPH on foot, while in flight he can reach up to 1000 MPH. Triven’s known maximum lifting was 320,000 pounds. SKILLS Magic All three triplets are highly experienced in various magic types from the multiverse. They are mandatorily trained in blood magic, but they default to their vast experience in elemental magic, with ice being their most comfortable element. Of the three, Glyph is the most experienced as she is the most scholastic. It is often rumored by other Trinities, however, that Simble has trained in darker magic. Combat Mandatorily, each triplet has learned various fighting techniques, but Triven is by far the most prepared and experienced. While he will usually default to a more grounded boxing style, he can very easily turn to something more flexible if needed. Strategy The triplets are observant and often act professionally at all times. They exploit an enemy’s weakness and wait for when the preferred moment arrives to act upon an advantage. Simble is the most experienced in this regard, and can play people into his hand. PERSONALITIES Triven Despite being the most temperamental of the three, Triven has a strong sense of duty and justice. He is not fond of seeing others harmed regardless of the circumstance. He does not talk often, but he is blunt and outspoken when he does. Often he is considered brutish, but he is actually often the more civil voice amongst his siblings. He is not too often one to speak up against his siblings’ wishes, however, due to being shot down so often. Glyph The most book-wormy of the three, Glyph has some level of issues with social interaction. She is not particularly extraverted, and often prefers to spend any time with others in silence. She does not seem to notice personal boundaries, but at the same time, she does not often desire any physical contact. She usually shares no personal opinion on matters except for when it concerns her siblings, and is not one for wasting time. Simble An incredibly professional individual, Simble is gentlemanly and sly. If it weren’t for how much of a peace-keeper and patient person he appears to be, many would think he was a mustache-twirling snake. Simble has the opinion that he is definitively superior to many, but regardless he often acts with equal treatment, and rarely speaks patronizingly to others. He is respectful and outside of a smug or stoic expression, it is rare to get any other kind of emotion out of him. Category:Neutral